Pretend
by Magure's Pen
Summary: His friend grinned, "Great just call me Cid from now on pard'ner. You're Spike." "Do we have to?" Cid nodded, "Definitely. To keep true to our characters ZACKXCLOUD CLOUDXSEPH Insanity Here :D
1. Grimy Windows

**Hi! This is my first FanFiction.**

**This is a little strange, but gets good. Please give it a go!**

**AU: The REAL Cloud and Cid are roommates in Tokyo, Japan . Will they have the chance to fulfill their personal destines and become the men they're meant to be? And what does cosplay have to do with any of it? CLOUDXZACK CLOUDXSEPH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters. Square Enix (SquareSoft) does.**

**PG-13 for language.**

_**FINALFANTASYFINALFANTASYFINALFANTASYFINALFANTASYFINALFANTASYFINALFAN**_

"I have this audition thing to go to tomorrow," the tall, gruff man said to his roommate. He grinned wide, the smile spreading over his whole face. "Well, I guess you could call it that."

His roommate nodded, staring blankly out the grimy window of their Tokyo flat. They could see the Ameyoko Market from above. The busy street was full of bright colors and loud sounds. He stood and ran a hand through his feather soft bangs. The pale blonde color stood out in Japan, making him exotic, strange, and foreign.

"What is it?" his voice was quiet.

"Your gonna laugh" The first man huffed, clambering down on the worn carpet.

"Just tell me already," the blonde demanded. His azure eyes flashed as his interest peaked.

"Ever heard of Square Enix?" the other returned.

"The company? Yeah…I mean, I used to play their games all the time. They made Final Fantasy."

"I know," the first laughed. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit up. He tapped his boot on the ground and his blue-grey eyes sparkled, "Practically grew up on the shit. But…well turns out they're holding some kinda competition…for a prize, I guess. All you have to do is cosplay their characters. It's for FFVII, I mean."

The blonde stared vacantly at his friend for a moment. Before he could prevent it he was laughing uncontrollably. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop or stifle the sound.

"Alright already. I get it, you can stop now. It sounds stupid, I know" his roommate snapped, standing up again.

The blonde finally forced himself to hold in his laughter, hurting his sides. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I suppose you'd go as Cid Highwind then?"

"Everyone says I look like him. I get that one all the time" the other exclaimed, his arms up in the air.

"What's the prize then?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you going?"

"It sounds fun…I love those things."

"You're an idiot."

"Go as Cloud, you're the living version of him."

"I'm American."

"You live here now. And besides the character's blonde and so are you. He's quiet and brooding and shit and I can't think of any other way to describe you."

"Thanks," the blonde mumbled.

"Come on it'll be great. It's over in Ebisu."

"Shibuya?"

The other nodded excitedly, "Yup and if we're lucky we'll be going home to Shinjuku."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He wasn't often found in Japan's red-light district.

"What'dya say? I don't wanna go alone, that's lame. Are ya gonna come?"

"Fine."

His friend grinned, "Great just call me Cid from now on pard'ner. You're Spike."

"Do we have to?"

Cid nodded, "Definitely. To keep true to our characters."

_**FINALFANTASYFINALFANTASYFINALFANTASYFINALFANTASYFINALFANTASYFINALFAN**_

***Squeels and runs off***

**Bad? Good? Whatdya think?**

**~Owari**


	2. Reiya

**Wow! I can't believe you guys actually read something I wrote! I'm flattered and grateful! Any comments are cherished! Should I repost the first chapter to fix my errors? Best Wishes!**

Cloud was torn somewhere between feelings of amazement and horrification as he stood in line at the Square Enix Reiyâ convention in Shibuya. He glanced up ahead of him and then behind. In every seven cosplayers he saw one person who actually looked like the character they were portraying. For the most part it was a mix of random ill-suited masquerades.

"Exciting, eh?" Cid guffawed, swinging his makeshift spear in the air over his head.

"Thrilling," Cloud remarked quietly. It came out a bit more sarcastic then he meant for it to be.

Relying mainly on their looks, the two had nothing exciting going in the costume department. Cid had actually convinced Cloud to go from Crisis Core. He felt quite ridiculous as he stood in his blue handy man jumpsuit. They had taped cardboard at the top to look like shoulder-guards. Surprisingly, he wasn't the worst looking blonde there. At least he was unique. And besides, he had his hair down to an art; it stood up of it's own accord and needed no extra styling. He'd spent the better part of his life trying to tame it flat.

"It is isn't it?" his friend laughed, stomping his foot. Cid's costume was relatively simple: blue shirt, brown cargos and goggles. He _was _the captain of the airship Shera.

"What do we do?" Cloud asked glancing up at the looming registration table in front of him, "I can't even speak Japanese that well."

"Leave it to me pal," Cid grinned. Regardless of the fact that he had lived here for a year and a half, Cloud was still struggling. He was able to understand a lot, but speak less. Cid fortunately was quite fluent. He smiled at the women sitting at the table. "Hiya there," he switched tongues and winked at them.

"Write you name down here, tomodachisan," the closest woman said pointing to a long list, "and your character please.

"Can I sign my friend in too?" Cid said pointing to Cloud.

"Hmn," the woman nodded.

"Thanks," he answered scribbling their names down. The woman gave them a number and they were led into the courtyard were the convention was being held.

_This is too much_, Cloud thought, _I be marked as a nerd forever._

Cid, however was ecstatic, "This is so great! Look at the board there. Our audition times are listed. If they like us we'll get through to the next round. Mine's in ten minutes. Lucky, yeah?"

"Mine's in three hours."

"Cool. When I'm done we can scout people out," Cid said looking for the stage he was performing on.

Cloud was actually grateful he'd get to see his friend go first. Maybe then he could figure out what the hell he was supposed to be doing here.

"Over here, I guess," Cid pointed to a small stage with a huge crowd gathered around it. The two made their way over just in time to hear the captain's number called out.

"S072432 Cid Highwind, P904027..."

Cloud tuned out the rest of numbers and names being read. He watched supportively as Cid clambered his way on stage and began his performance. It seemed like the people nearby kept pressing closer against him. He couldn't make out what was happening or see his friend. Annoyed, he pushed back at the surrounding. imposters and was able to catch a clear cry of : "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN IN THAT CHAIR AND DRINK YOUR GODDAMN TEA!"

"Wow," someone beside him cooed in Japanese, "He's a great Cid, I feel like I've known him forever."

She was short and thin and had glorious jet black hair that barley touched her neck. Beneath her layered bangs was a headband.

" Kisaragi San?" Cloud stuttered in his shy Japanese.

The girl looked at him with bright brown eyes." Oh hey, I'm Ky…" she started, "um yeah…Yuffie. Cloud? Wow, I've never seen anything like it! You're him! You're really him! You're better than Cid! You look exactly like him! Finally! Where have you been?"

Cloud was still translating the girl's fast speech in his mind when something hard clapped his back.

"Well hey there little lady," Cid said. His accent was ridiculous, but natural unfortunately. He examined Yuffie quickly and shook his head, "Well, I'll be damned. It's you."

"Did you make it?" The girl quirked up, clutching Cloud's arm and blinking at Cid.

He grinned triumphantly and held up a plastic pass, " Round two for me."

"Wow, you must be good. They don't hand out many of those so early in the day."

"There's no one better than me girly," Cid said.

_

* * *

_

_OhGodOhGodOhGod,_

Cloud thought to himself as he stood on the stage. His knees were shaking as he tried to steady his breathing.

A tall man with dark brown hair was on the stage opposite him. If he had to guess, he'd have to say the man was trying to be Zack Fair. He'd done a horrible job though.

Yuffie and Cid were smiling and cheering from the crowd.

"Kill 'em Cloudy!" Yuffie's voice rang out above the other noises.

The brunette positioned himself on the ground and they began. All was silent as Cloud slowly crept next to him, mid-stage.

"Zack," he whispered

"For the both of us," The man returned.

"Both of us?"

**Good? Bad?**

**I wasn't sure what to categorize this story as..**

**~Owari**


	3. Shinjuku

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry about the wait! Whoever said school gets easier the higher you go is a liar. But, I love all your comments, keep 'em rolling, PLEASE!!**

**FifthDayOfMay: That would be soo funny with Nanaki! It'd be epic.**

**It's been really fun to write something light-hearted. Everything in life doesn't have to be so serious, right?**

**PS: I just finished watching **_**December Boys **_**starring Daniel Radcliffe, it was odd… but brilliant anyways! I would totally recommend it XD**

"Let's celebrate! We've been so lucky!" Yuffie giggled, throwing her thin arms above her head in a victory stance. She leaned forward and tugged on the stage two pass hanging around Cloud's neck. The blonde leaned away from her touch, suddenly embarrassed. Yuffie was a little too affectionate for him.

"HELL YES," Cid rubbed his grumbling midriff, " I feel like I haven't eaten since last month. I need a little mako pick-me up."

The man snickered at his own ridiculous pun.

"I have some friends I want you guys to meet tomorrow. You'll be really impressed. Promise you'll come and I'll buy you dinner," Yuffie clasped her hands behind her back, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Sold," Cid agreed flatly.

The three stumbled down the crowded Tokyo street together. Cid lifted the ninja girl onto his back and hooked his arms behind her knees.

"So how come we didn't see ya' perform today?" He inquired, shaking her into a comfortable position.

"Oh, I won't be on stage till Round 4. I'm favored," She laughed, swiping at Cloud's tallest spike.

"Favored?'

"Um, yeah…the executives at Square Enix already picked the people they think will win. Well, of the main characters anyways. Cloud, Aerith, Zack, Seph…it doesn't necessarily mean you guys can't win, there's just somebody else who's really popular," Yuffie bit her lip nervously, " I think the Aerith sucks. She's a real bit-"

"Vending machine!" Cid cried triumphantly, dropping Yuffie to the ground, "Pay up"

The girl glared at the man but placed some coins into his open palm, "Wouldn't you rather go get tako yaki inside?"

She pointed to the building that promised it. Cid thought about it for a moment, shook his head, and slid the money into the looming metal box. He punched a button and received a fizzy pop. Another button yielded some strange candy assortment. He offered Cloud some and continued down the street.

"Want anything?" Yuffie smiled at the blonde.

"No thanks," He turned around and let her clasp his hand. This was ok, he decided. It wasn't romantic, it was just friendly…like school kids. Yuffie had no hidden intentions with him.

* * *

"Hey pal?! Could ya' do me a favor and move your fat ass?!" a loud and very obnoxious redhead pushed at the unfortunate tourist in front of him. The pudgy victim stared at his perpetrator in awe and snapped a picture with the cheap camera he held. "What the hell?" Reno yelled, glaring over his shoulder.

"It's part of the job, babe" Rude shrugged rubbing his groomed chin, "Let them have their fun, you don't have to be so angry."

Reno sighed as he stood back to back with his partner in crime. Both men held their hands up in the shape of imaginary guns. They posed and the tourists ate it up.

"I wouldn't be so angry if I wasn't so hammered. You promised you'd kill me before we spent another night with those two-faced cows they call gir-"

"Aerith," Rude's gravely voice cut in. He nodded at the alluring woman walking their way. She might have been beautiful, her hair and face immaculate-but there was an undying air of pure evil about her.

"Yo," Reno smiled wide. It was fake, the best part was that everyone knew it.

"Boys" Aerith sighed. She kept her eyes moving, certain not to pay the turks more attention than necessary, "Have you seen Zackary?"

"If I had, I wouldn't tell _you…_dollface," Reno leaned forward almost touching his nose to hers.

"Please," Aerith was irritated. "Inform him that we need to rehearse."

"Yeah ok," Reno yelled at her retreating figure. He held one hand in his scarlet mane, "but don't ask me to do it again. I'm not your bitch!"

"Of course you're not," Rude snickered.

"Shut your fuckin' face, dipshit."

* * *

Cloud tried to steady his breathing just one more time; he stood center-stage before the towering Shinjuku Bunka Quint skyscraper in Shibuya. Just being in the presence of Square Enix Headquarters intimidated him. The fact that he was currently performing for countless bystanders only made matters worse.

"Yo! Don't fall too far behind!"

Cloud tried to keep his gaze at his feet. This was the first time he'd ever used a mic; it was distracting him.

"At least someone's keeping up."

Looking straight ahead, the blonde responded, "Well…I'm a country boy too." He had no idea who was portraying Zack Fair, but the voice was perfect. He felt relaxed even in this impossible situation.

"From where?"

Cloud was able to glance up at Zack from beneath his heavy stage helmet. And Gaia, was he a sight…

"Nibelheim."

The brunette flashed a brilliant white smile. He crossed his arms, rippled tension flowing through his biceps. He turned around and let out the best laugh.

"How 'bout you?," Cloud offered up nervously.

"Me? Gongaga," Zack grinned. He couldn't see the blonde's blushing face, but heard his laugh.

"Hey?! What's so funny about that?" The soldier followed the teen, "You know Gongaga?

It was strange. It was almost like the conversation being held wasn't scripted. It was almost real.

"No, but it's such a backwater name."

"ditto Nibelheim."

"Like you've been there?" Cloud defended.

"I haven't, but there's a reactor there right?" Zack scoffed, "A mako reactor outside of Midgar usually means…"

"…nothing else out there," they both echoed in unison. They laughed together. It wasn't fake this time.

"Good news. Tseng! Me and-"

This was Cloud's cue to remove his helmet. He fumbled yanking on it a bit, it wouldn't come off. The audience got a kick out of the mistake. Zack was laughing again.

"CLOUD," the younger said a bit too loudly as the cursed prop came off. Zack's bright irises widened, exposing every sooty eye lash.

"Me…and Cloud here are both backwater experts ," He said a bit awkwardly, "OH YEAH!"

* * *

"So you're from America?" Aerith tried to be heard over the deafening base of the speakers of a Tokyo club. She leaned forward across the table, most of her chest exposed. It kind of made Cloud sick.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Zack sat watching, smoke drifted away from his mouth as he balanced a cigarette between his fingertips.

"Yeah, him and Cid," Yuffie cut in , "I found them on the first day! They're mine!"

Cloud smiled at the dark haired girl.

"Zack," a new voice came, "I think you and Cloud ought to show everyone what real cosplay is and provide us all a noble fan service here."

**Oh God…that one was super hard to write…sorry if you hate it XD**

**~Owari**


	4. Alabaster Stone

**Yes! Finals are finally over! They really wiped me out this time. I came home after my tests, put in **_**The Prince Of Egypt **_**and passed out. Is it just me or does that movie have one of the most genius musical scores ever?**

" **Gleaming in the moonlight, Cool and clean and all I've ever known, All I ever wanted, Sweet perfumes of incense, Graceful rooms of alabaster stone, All I ever wanted…I am a sovereign prince of Egypt, A son of the proud history that's shown, Etched on ev'ry wall, Surely this is all I ever wanted…All I ever wanted"**

**Sorry, I don't own that either…Dreamworks does…so on with it then.**

**To my friends: Clockwork Phoenix, FifthDayOfMay, and Near Kitten: I am forever grateful and listening to your comments :D**

**Oh yeah...so there's like a little homo action coming up..so if you don't like that...I thought I made it clear with the whole ZackxCloud and SephxCloud pairing business… I think it's still T rated tho...let me know!**

* * *

"I think you ought to go away," Yuffie grumbled wrinkling her nose at the man in front of their table.

He was tall, slender, and elegant. The harsh lines of his aristocratic face glimmered in the poorly lighted room. He brought with him a small entourage of bodyguards, drawing more attention to their little group then anyone actually wanted. Reno was grinning with his elbow resting on the man's shoulder; Rude stood aloof on the opposite side.

"Want me to leave too, Yuf?" The scarlet-haired turk pouted. Not waiting for the answer, he pulled out a chair beside Zack for a man that could only be described as Rufus ShinRa. Rude and Reno stood distinctively behind him. It was funny the way it looked like they had set up a random conference meeting.

"Do you guys really have to follow him around like dogs?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow, "There's a definite line between cool and desperate. You don't have to copy the story that much."

"Rufus is our Boss," Rude stated blankly.

"You only suck up cause he's got family in Enix."

"Bingo, sister" Reno whispered under his breath to her, " why do you think you're favored? For some unimaginable reason he finds you amusing .We're on his good list. So for that, I'll be whatever the hell he wants me to be. I wanna win this thing."

"Sellout-whore," the girl accused, turning her head away.

Rufus made himself comfortable in their little booth. The cuffs of his ivory suit didn't touch the glass tabletop. He looked as if he were barely there, an apparition floating above the seat.

"I'm so bored with the non-descript pieces everyone has been doing lately. Where's the creativity? I could really benefit from a unique show," his cool baritone sent shivers around the table. "Come Zack, you've never let me down. Show me something I'm not expecting."

He leaned away, his glacial blue eyes challenging Zack to refuse. Slowly, the soldier rose and flattened his cigarette in the table's ash tray. Rufus nodded towards Cloud, expecting him to follow.

"What am I supposed to do?" The shy blonde whispered to the girl beside him.

Aerith bit her lip, contemplating. "Go with Zack," She said quietly.

Cloud shot a desperate glance towards Yuffie who only shrugged in awe. He had no idea what he was doing here and where the hell that bastard Cid had flitted off to.

Zack had led him to the edge of the throng of dancing bodies in the center of the club. The brunette's hands were shaking when he turned back around to look at Cloud; his face was completely mortified.

"Hey listen, kiddo," he slurred out fast, his face flushed, "don't think I'm a creep but we're gonna have to do something embarrassing."

"Why's that?" Cloud gritted through his teeth. He didn't do well with being made a spectacle of.

Zack cast a quick glance back at the table and pulled Cloud into a loose embrace. When he spoke it was quick and steady. "Rufus basically owns things around here. If you want to get anywhere in this competition, do what he says."

"It's just a cosplay contest ," Cloud looked at his feet, "Why is everyone taking it s-so serious? Is-isn't it just supposed to be fun?"

Zack smiled at that, his hands were resting slightly on the blonde's slim hips, "Just for fun? A million dollar contract in a blockbuster live-action film isn't a serious enough prize for you, Spike?"

Cloud blinked in shock, "million?"

He didn't have to enough time to finish his thought before they were suddenly moving quickly against each other. The blonde couldn't hear himself think as loud, distorted music pumped through the room and through his bones. All he could focus on was the closeness of the man in front of him. Zack's breath was warm and frightening as it spilt over him. The peach fuzz on the back of Cloud's neck stood on end and he shivered.

"Yes... a million," the brunette whispered, slowly brushing blonde bangs away from the younger's eyes. He made sure to turn him away from the speculating crowd gathering back at the table. He let his hands slide down until they cradled in the small of Cloud's back.

The blonde gasped a small sigh. What was happening? What was he doing? This wasn't funny anymore; it meant something more to him then it did Zack. It had always seemed to be that way. Whimpering, he gently hid his face in the man's chest.

"Zack, let's not do this."

He didn't want to be used anymore.

Strong hands enclosed his face and Zack's body was rocking against his in rhythm, "It'll be over soon. Do it for me, if not yourself." His rich irises met Cloud's, "I'm going to win."

The blonde bit his lip, he couldn't refuse a request like that.

He touched his head faintly as he began to move against the brunette. There was a catcall from somewhere and it felt like there were a billion eyes on them. Zack gave him a mischievous grin and Cloud knew there was no turning back.

He reached up burying his pale fingers in the soldier's shaggy hair as the man pressed his hips against the blonde's ass. He bit back soft moans when Zack started thrusting. Trying not to focus on his own clumsy movement, he "danced" with the brunette. There was more whistling and when they caught a glance at the world around them, excited faces where everywhere. Adrenaline rushed through Cloud's small body and suddenly he would do whatever the crowd and Zack wanted.

"Hnn," Zack groaned. His eyes were dark and clouded; his skin flushed again.

Cloud forced his eyes shut and began to shake when he felt Zack's burning, hot hand slide up his cotton shirt. The stupid fabric seemed to cling to him like a second skin.

"Z-Zack!" He wanted to cry as the man rolled a soft pink nipple between his index and thumb.

The music had picked up and suddenly they had to move faster, frantic almost. Zack lifted Cloud up slightly and the blonde had no where to put his hands. He settled for just below the man's pockets, grasping the belt loops of Zack's low slung jeans. He hid his face in the hard collarbone in front of his nose. Zack was shaking now too, his fingers would leave bruises in the blonde's pale skin. They quivered and drew in sharp breaths, unable to move.

"Very entertaining!" Rufus's cold voice was eerie when he laughed. He sounded impressed, which was out of place for him as well. He stood up and clapped, loud and slow after removing his leather gloves. The table behind him was full of wide eyed stares. Even Reno was blushing and trying to look away.

"I'm not gonna lie," He whispered under his breath to his partner, " that was hot."

"Disgusting you mean," Aerith spat. She stood up and stormed to the door. The look she shot Cloud would have killed a lesser man. It was seething and actually torched his skin.

"Wassss going on fellas?" A very drunken Cid stumbled on Zack and Cloud from behind. He slung one lazy arm across both of their shoulders, "Are you guys like besties nowd? I faught I was your beztie boyd, Clouders..."

**

* * *

**

Ha ha so that was that? What's you think? Like, love, or hate? I really want to know!

**Happy Christmas Guys! I really love you all**

**~Owari!**


	5. Budo

**Hello! I'm so sorry about the wait! I hope you haven't moved on!**

**Shout out to DarkBombayAngel! Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to everyone else too :D**

Zack rolled his neck slipping out of his low bed. The icy feeling of the floor beneath his bare feet made him shiver. He stood up, glaring at the bright light of morning seeping in through the hotel room window.

The balcony door was open and the busy sounds of Tokyo's city streets rushed to meet him. He knew there was only one reason for his waking.

"Are you really training this early?" his voice was rough from not being used for a prolonged time. The sun's blinding light assaulted his dilated pupils as he stepped outside.

His roommate and best friend was standing stationary in the middle of the balcony. Zack leaned against the wall and watched as the man swayed through the motions of his workout. Years spent training in their hometown dojo had built up the svelte and able body. A beautiful mane of sweeping silver hair flowed over his shoulders and was tied back. The color seemed strange since his face was young, strong, smooth and flawless. It reached the bottom of his shoulder blades.

"You should be training yourself, Baka" the voice was melodious as it patronized Zack.

"What for?" the brunette scoffed and stared out into the city.

"Your survival."

"Do you honestly think martial arts is such a huge requirement for the competition?"

The silver-haired man took in a deep breath and struck at the air in front of him before launching into a series of intricate twists and turns, ending with an effortless back flip. Zack tired to hide his amazement, unsuccessfully. The man before him sighed and turned back to the problem at hand.

"Once the filming commences we will be required to perform a number of battle scenes and stunts. It will be necessary for us to do this ourselves. There will be no stunt doubles, you know this," he explained.

"We haven't even won yet, why train?" Zack reasoned.

The comment caused a wicked grin to spread across his roomate's exotic face, "This does not matter. Final Fantasy or not… bujutsu is necessary."

Zack laughed shaking his head of spiky, dark hair. He was positive that had his friend been born in the rightful era he would have been a ruthless Samurai warrior.

"And besides," the man continued , "there is life beyond this. It is time you realized it."

"Me? What have I done?!," Zack was shocked.

"It's what you haven't done."

* * *

"What are you going to do when you see him?" Yuffie asked Cloud in a low whisper as she combed her fingers through his cocky bangs.

The blonde bit his lip and considered playing stupid. He was not sure if he wanted to acknowledge what had transpired the past night. He did not want to admit it himself, much less her.

"I don't know," he said quietly in spite of himself.

"Did you…do you…," Yuffie chewed her lip trying to find the correct way to phrase her question. "Cloud, do you like hi-"

"No," he said flatly pulling away from the girl's incessant grooming. The expression on her face was one of bemusement. She let him walk a little way ahead of her before they entered the Enix Arena.

The place was jammed with a huge mass of bodies. All cosplayers, but the difference in this time was that the group was actually recognizable. These were no longer tweens in their bright, plastic suits. Around them, the cosplayers appeared as their characters in Final Fantasy : realistic and infinity flawless. Cloud suddenly felt very insufficient in his homemade get up.

"Competition's getting stiff," Cid said from behind them.

"Yeah," Yuffie sighed, "I actually have to compete today." She nervously watched as another girl with jet black hair and an outfit quite similar to hers strolled past.

Cloud squeezed her hand in comfort.

* * *

Zack could not focus on the words his best friend was mumbling; he was too preoccupied with scanning the crowd for the one person he had been dying to explain himself to. His entire conversation with Cloud had been planned out since about two 'o clock this morning.

'_I'm sorry about last night,' he would say. 'I didn't mean anything by it. Rufus wanted me to, so I had too. You know? I hope I didn't creep ya out or anything. I'm not a fag.'_

_Cloud would grin in agreement and slap Zack's shoulder. He would also be about two feet talker and much more bulky, his voice deep.' No problem bro, ya' gotta do what ya' gotta do, it's a lot of money.'_

Zack stood by the hope that this was exactly the way that confrontation would go. It was not his fault if he got a little caught up in the rush of things last night… surely Cloud would not hold it against him.

"Hey awesome!" Reno's unmistakable voice rang out, drawing Zack's attention back to his immediate surroundings. Next to the lanky turk stood a solid man, his arms crossed over his chest. His inky black hair was smoothed back into a tight ponytail. He looked extremely disinterested.

"Nice to see you out again Sephiroth."

Zack smirked mischievously, "Yeah, that doesn't seem to happen much huh?

"He just likes to horde all that sexiness up with himself," Reno picked up.

"I come when they call for me," said man stated walking through the throng closer towards the stage. Zack shrugged waving Reno and Tseng off before he chased Sephiroth down.

"Could ya' hold up a fuckin' second," the brunette growled at his commrade still searching the sea of faces for Cloud's.

"Who are you looking for?" A curious eyebrow raised at Zack as Sephiroth watched his friend struggle.

"No one," Zack said distractedly. He did not want the General, yes he called him that, to be involved. Not because he thought the man could honestly care…it was just…he wanted to keep this to himself.

When he spotted the blonde next to Yuffie and Cid, his resolve to be cool and collected dissipated. His breath caught in his chest. He forgot to breathe and became disoriented. Cloud was definitely not the burly, unattractive man he had been pretending him to be. His body was slim and masculine, but his face was for lack of better word: beautiful. His eyes were bright reflections of the bluest sky and his ass…was perfect. Zack shook his head. _Stop it! _

Sephiroth's neon eyes bore into the sides of the soldier's smooth face until they followed his gaze. The catlike irises narrowed in on the target in sight.

"Do you want him Zack?" he said quite blatantly.

That broke Zack's concentration. "Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"The blonde," a wicked laugh caught in Sephiroth's throat, "I cannot decide if you want to kill or devour him."

The brunette threw an angry punch at the taunting man's rock-hard bicep , "Fuck no! I'm not like that! He's just some bullshit kid I know. I don't fucking play for that team Sephiroth."

The predator in Sephiroth stirred as he observed the teen he assumed to be Cloud Strife, "Ok, Fair…you do not have to defend you manhood to me. If you don't want him, I do."

Zack felt his stomach drop to the floor.

**I can't believe I held out so long on you guys! I'm soo sorry it won't happen again! **

**Owari then~**


	6. Oba

**It's been too long! This sound lame I know, but I've been away from the internet for awhile. To anyone willing to forgive me, I'm updating again within the week...**

**And yeah I was that crazy person who pre-ordered FF13 and have been PS3 comatose for awhile.**

"Oh there he is!" Yuffie exclaimed grabbing Cloud's hand. She skipped in the direction she'd pointed to, pulling the blonde along despite his struggle

"Yuff! Stop it! I don't want to go over there," Cloud panicked trying to dig his heels into the ground. Why was this girl so strong?

He realized he was sunk when the man made eye contact with them. Zack waved, a small smile on his face and they were obligated to meet each other in the middle.

"Ohayou," the brunette hugged them both awkwardly in greeting. He lingered with Cloud before they pulled apart. "Are you ready for the next round?"

Yuffie nodded, "We'll have to be. I can't believe how fast things got serious. I'm getting depressed with all these girls around...I mean is that a titanium shuriken? Where do you even buy something like that?" Her lower lip puckered in a pout.

* * *

Cloud sat alone on a bench a little ways away from the main square in the Shibuya Plaza. The place had gotten ridiculously crowded, ridiculously fast. Cid, Yuffie, and Zack were all off performing for their places in the semi-semi finals so he'd been left to fend for himself. The competition narrowed down to 200 main character slots after today. So far his chances on surviving this round weren't looking so well. Sure, his little Crisis Core get-up was cute the first few times but eventually he'd have to move on to Soldier Cloud and he wasn't so sure he pulled that off very well. The guy smoking across the street with 250 pounds of solid muscle and a designer costume seemed like pretty tough rival.

"Wow, you're pretty cute," a voice said beside him.

"That's the problem," the blonde mumbled louder than he'd intended. He looked up to find a very pretty, very well-endowed ravenette beside him. Her smile was so white it blinded him a little. "Lockheart?"

"Strife." She reached out pulling his collar straight. He didn't know what quality he possessed that gave women the constant urge to manhandle him. Tifa spoke to him as if they'd known each other for years, "You're probably the best Cloud I've seen all day, if it weren't for the ghetto jumpsuit."

Cloud scrunched his nose up in distaste, "Sorry to offend you, but this is the best I can do."

"It's fine," Tifa said not picking up on the sarcasm laced tone in his voice. She reached over him and grabbed at the pass around his neck. She read his performance papers and her big brown eyes widened in awe. He was due at the B stage late that afternoon... so he hadn't noticed anything particularly interesting in his assignment.

"What?" Cloud asked examining the pass with her.

She bit her lip and looked up at him, "Do you know who's performing at B when you are?"

All the sudden he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer, "Who?"

Tifa stood up, "The one and only Sephiroth. He's as good as it gets here. It's like you've really stepped into Midgar when that guy is around. He's a cold-hearted fuck and thinks he's some kind of demi-god. People believe it too. He'll eat you alive and shit you out like that." She gestured loosely to the entire space Cloud occupied. She picked subconsciously at the black driving gloves she wore, "You're going to need my help."

Before he could refuse, Cloud felt himself being pulled through the crowd by another woman with no sense of personal boundaries.

* * *

Tifa had brought the blonde to a nearby fabric shop. She said she was visiting her aunt in Tokyo from Yokohama. The old woman was rooting for her to win her character's place at the convention and had handmade her Lockheart costume. When Tifa explained their problem to the seamstress, Cloud was ushered along into the backrooms of the shop. Both women whizzed around the place in cycles of their own tornados. Tifa was the first to return; with her she bore a ribbed black sweater with a high collar and a silver zipper all the way down the front. She set it down on a work table and Cloud watched quietly as she removed the seams of both the sleeves making it a vest.

She held it out and he tried it on for size. It was perfect.

"The leather contraption you wear over your left side is a little more problematic," She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Oba-chan has something similar with straps but it's going to take awhile to fix up. What we need to do is find your shoulder-piece. We want a really nice one though, do you have any money?"

"Some," The blonde nodded.

The two were able to buy all the needed accessories for his costume with about four thousand and seven hundred yen. It hurt Cloud to leave the place completely broke. He'd just been peer- pressured into poverty. He did get his epic wolf earrings though. His ears weren't pierced, but Tifa said she could fix that too. It was only slightly concerning when she told him how. By the time they'd made it back to the fabric store, Tifa's aunt had completed the black leather neck-guard that attached to a sleeve for his left arm. It's straps crossed over his chest and also met with another set that created a belt and long, low-slung flap of back leather that covered his matching leg. Black cargos and gloves weren't hard to come up with. When the wolf shoulder-guard was in place, they were nearly finished.

"It is good," Tifa's aunt stated as she tied a red ribbon around Cloud's right arm.

He bowed deeply to her, "I don't know how to possibly thank you." He really hoped they realized he couldn't afford something this nice.

The old woman gave him a toothless grin.

"Kick some ass, and send me the money when you're famous!"

**Owari but...I've got one more part for ya real soon, this one was short eh?**


	7. Geostigma

The screams from the crowd disoriented Cloud as he stepped on the center stage in the plaza. The sky had become a bloody orange as the sun sank in it's rotation, the clouds a dark shade of violet. It looked like a period painting hung in a museum somewhere. In the confusion of the noise around him, the blonde lost himself in the swirl of colors.

"Good to see you…Cloud," a menacing baritone smoothed over the commotion and suddenly all was silent, the audience at bay. The words had swept through the blonde with a ruthless force, shattering the protective shield he'd built up to keep himself distant. His wandering mind had been ripped from the sky and hammered into the ground. When Cloud turned to the man who'd spoken, he couldn't speak.

Sephiroth.

Before he could even blink the man had sent him flying with a solid push in the chest. He hit the edge of the stage, his back colliding with a thick piece of pipe railing. There had been a few cries from enthralled spectators as they moved away from where he'd fallen. Everyone had come to see the last and best act of the day. And also, Cloud realized…his brutal death.

He grasped to return to his feet as the towering man began to advance on him. The buster sword Cloud carried clinked awkwardly against the ground. The admin group had provided the weapon, since at this stage of the game, realistic props were required. The only problem was that Cloud had little to no actual experience with hand-to-hand combat or fencing of any type.

"Your geostigma is gone."

Cloud shivered as Sephiroth's cat-like irises pierced straight through him.

"That's too bad," the man continued.

"Sephiroth," the blonde willed his voice to be strong, trying not to focus on Masamune held aloft in his opponent's hand. What the hell? How could they actually be doing this? Would he really be swung at with that thing?

"What do you want?" Cloud yelled.

This only made matters worse, like a shark smelling blood in the water.

Sephiroth's face was placid, "the last thoughts of geostigmas dead. Those remnants will join the lifestream and girdle the planet. Choking it. Corroding it."

He smiled menacingly while he spoke and Cloud felt sick.

"What I want…Cloud…is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel."

Loud music hit the speakers at this line; a cue for the battle to begin. Sephiroth raised his free arm into the air, curving it as if he were gripping an invisible shoulder.

"Just as my mother did long ago."

Cloud gritted his teeth as the man's fingertips stretched out to the sky and the stage lights dimmed. Anticipation ran through his body like lighting; his muscles jumped and spasmed.

"Then one day," Sephiroth continued, "We'll find the new planet and on it's soil, we'll create a shinning future."

"What about this planet?" the soldier had lifted his buster-sword. He was starting to loose his grip on reality. What was the monster before him? He had stopped noticing the pain that holding his heavy weapon in the air induced.

"Well," Sephiroth's words seemed sensuous as they swept from his lips and caressed every person standing in the plaza. "That's up to you, Cloud."

He brought down his hand in a sharp slice and leapt at the blonde, closing the distance between them. Cloud's first instinct was to run but he ignored it and met Sephiroth. The crowd roared as the cling of metal and swords rung out.

The younger of the two men had to adapt quickly. Sephiroth was relentless in his raining of blows to his opponent. Cloud did his best to block Masamune from beheading him. His gasps and groans were amplified through the speakers, drowning him in their noise. He hated how weak he sounded. Sephiroth swung his sword out and Cloud was flung back into the side wall. A loud creak came when he collided. When he opened his eyes to find his suddenly missing assailant, he was caught by surprise and thrown back into the brick.

_Son of a bitch!_ That hurt.

Spehiroth was running at him now. How long were they going to go on like this? How could he ever really beat this man like it was supposed to be? He gritted his teeth and ran headlong into his enemy's territory.

Cloud swung his buster back at Sephoroth like a madman, trying to disorient him. Quickly, he jumped away just out of man's reach…only to be followed. He had to keep moving he realized, it was the only way to avoid his opponent. Maybe he could wear him out like this.

Sephiroth kept advancing though; he was strong and fast. Masamune cut through the distance as if guided by fate. It cut Cloud's path off endlessly forcing him to defend and loose his momentum. The General was always there, right behind him. Quite frankly, it pissed the shit out of Cloud. He stopped suddenly and threw himself and the buster at Sephiroth, wanting nothing more than to rip of his head and arms.

"Ohhh," the silver-haired man whispered when their blades met again, "where did you find this strength?"

Cloud knew the words were real and meant to mock him.

"I'm not about to tell you!"

For the first time, Cloud put all his strength into shoving Sephiroth back…and it worked. The man flew across the stage and the soldier took his advantage, running at him while he was caught off guard. Sephiroth was better though, he'd moved again. He attacked Cloud with a renewed vigilance. Before the younger could re-double his attacks, huge pieces of the stage and walls were flying at him. How Sephiroth had sent them his way he had no idea, but security guards were pushing the crowd further away from their bout for safety. What about him?

He did his best to keep the General back, blocking and countering every attack solely on instinct. He even threw a few of the massive pieces that had smashed him back at his opponent. When he thought he was dead for sure, Sephiroth moved back mysteriously.

"I've thought of a wonderful present for you," he said .

The man had sent him another chunk of pipe and concrete. _Maybe this is a retreat,_ Cloud thought, _I've got to stay on him._ He followed Sephiroth only to be dealt harsher blows than before.

"Shall I give you despair?" The man's quiet smile was wicked as he effortlessly flung Cloud away again, like a paper doll.

The blonde gasped as his back was crushed by impact with the harsh floor again; he was barely able to regain his footing. Sephiroth had gained higher ground somehow. Someone must have been controlling all the flying chunks of building from behind stage, but it was still scary as fuck.

"On your knees," the General barked, "I want you to beg for forgiveness." He raised his chin and Cloud knew what was coming.

As Sephiroth spread his arms out, the whole ceiling it seem fell towards the blonde. Almost nothing could be heard over the noise of the ruble crashing down. The silver-haired man had moved quickly and not a single thing touched him. Cloud, however, was left to push his way though the debris. He was smashed by piece after piece of the ceiling. The pain became a blinding white, but he fought his was back to Sephiroth.

He had split his buster apart into two and went on a frenzy against his opponent.

_Feel my pain!_

Sephiroth was grinning now, as if he truly enjoyed the fight.

Both men were jumping and swinging as if they had lost all sense of gravity. They swirled in wild attempts to avoid each other and it was as if they were performing some ancient, violent dance. Sephiroth's speed had picked up and Cloud was forced to follow: block after block. If he let up for one moment, he'd be hacked into a million little pieces…and he knew Cid wasn't competent enough to complete anything more than a medium-level puzzle.

In the cover of more falling ruble, Cloud jumped away. He'd intended to gain a new advantage in his hiding spot, but found himself suddenly too weak to lift his buster. He groaned in pain. He slowly brought himself back up only to find Sephiroth flying towards him. Cloud hit the ground in a roll and came up to avoid another swing from Masamune. He blocked Sephiroth one last time before the man broke though his defense and pushed him down. It couldn't happen this way though.

Cloud raised himself again only to be ripped apart in Sephiroth's next round of blows. He blocked when he could, but was soon flipped upside down in the air and flying backwards again. When he hit the wall this time, Cloud knew it would be the last.

He didn't believe the sharp pain when it tore though his right shoulder. He felt the muscle being pulled though and his bones creak under the pressure and the shimmering sword that pierced him. But he didn't believe it…the warm blood that spilled out and turned red. He could only gasp as Sephiroth peered down at him.

"Tell me what you cherish most," the man's voice rang out as Cloud slowly tired to bring his good arm over to where Masamune was embedded, "give me the pleasure of taking it away."

An unbelievable flow of energy coursed through the soldier's body giving him the strength to rip his General's blade from him.

He surprised the man as he jumped away and swung at him. They stared at each other silent for a moment.

"I pity you," Cloud's voice was strong and final, "You just don't get it at all."

"Hm," Sephiroth snorted as he turned Masamune upwards and ran towards Cloud. He dived in the air and continued advancing on Cloud. The younger kept up with him though, his strength suddenly renewed.

"There's not a thing I don't cherish!"

The blonde swung his buster over his head; Sephiroth laughed as if the idea was preposterous. Cloud kept his ground though. His buster didn't split into seven suspended pieces like it was supposed to, but while Sephiroth was disoriented he swung at the man seven times in all directions running a circle around him. The last blow was the strongest, finally knocking the man down. In his face was something like shock.

"Stay where you belong," Cloud said as he stood back. There was nothing but silence as he paused for the next line, "in my memories."

Sephiroth was standing now, but completely still. Anger, hate, and malice seethed from the man. Cloud had never felt something so strong directed at him. He didn't even have the heart to notice the dark wing that had appeared and spread out behind the man's shoulder.

"I will…," Sephiroth spat out, "never…be a memory."

The wing covered the General and the stage went dark.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Some tech's voice whispered to Cloud as he pulled the blonde away, "How did…what the fuck…you two fuckers…that was AWESOME!"

Cloud could hardly laugh as he was swarmed by a huge crowd in the staging area. There were so many faces and hands, but nobody he recognized. Where were his friends? The edges of his vision dimmed and suddenly he was falling towards the ground.

* * *

After a three hour wait in a Tokyo emergency room at their own expense, Cloud's friends were ready to kill.

Tifa's fists clentched as she helped the blonde into a cab, followed by Cid and Yuffie. His shoulder had been patched up and wrapped by the doctor, but he was still out of it from his fairly recent fainting spell. All that time on stage had caused him to loose far too much blood.

"I'm going to rip out his entrails," Yuffie growled, " then his eyes ..then I'm going to feed them to that bastard…then I'll-"

"I can't believe they let the fight continue." Cid cut in and placed his palm to Cloud's forehead, "We'll sue those douche-bags. Then I'm going to beat the livin' shit out of that fuck and his little entourage. First him, then Rufus." The pilot's face had grown dark.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Tifa whispered against Cloud's cheek; she kissed his chin, "We'll find him."

The three friends were bloodthirsty for revenge against ShinRa.

**Ha wow! That was a long one !**

**My present to you since I lied about that whole…update within the week thing…sorry**

**Thanks for reading though guys! Clockwork Phoenix and DarkBombayAngel + Magure = LOVE**

**You two never fail to leave a comment *tear* Thanks.**

**Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter = best user name ever.**

**~Owari then**


	8. Nighttiming

**Long time?**

**I'm going to move the rating on this one to M for a couple of reasons, so consider yourself warned: there's a few f-bombs…and frankly there are some exciting things in the plans…*winkwink***

**.…you want that?**

**My cat just seriously scratched my face; I look freakin awesome like Leon/Squall…so I got inspired to write and shit…summer break is fun.**

**Props to my glorious editor Muffin : D**

* * *

"Uh Tif ?" Cid rolled his shoulder nervously as he and a short ninja girl pulled his best friend from the back of a taxi seat. "I know you said you knew where to find him, but are you sure-"

The woman brushed off the pilot's questions and walked across the street to a building with a large group waiting outside of it. The glass windows were shiny and dark; all that could be seen was the reflection of the city lights against them. The red neon sign above the entrance read "Yoru".

"I don't know how she thinks we're supposed to get in," Yuffie groaned under the weight of Cloud. She pointedly tilted her head towards the bouncers that were patrolling the crowd outside, hoping that Cid would notice what she meant.

"I can stand now, you know," Cloud said, softly pushing his friends' hands away from his body. The three watched in awe as Tifa waltzed to the glass doors and pulled them open. She waved for them to follow and they were halfway inside before one of the bouncers stopped them. He asked them where they thought they were going.

"We're here with Enix," Tifa started irritably, "But if you want to we can show you our ids and fucking invitations and have a long talk about our lives and you can explain to our boss why we weren't at his Jenova-sucking dinner party."

The man's face tightened and he inclined his head, stepping back outside.

"Come on," Tifa growled pulling Cloud along by the front of his shirt.

"How'd ya do that?," Cid's eyes widened in affection for the brunette in front of him like she was his new favorite superhero. "That's fucking useful shit there."

"You just have to act like you own the place and people usually believe you."

The woman put her words to use as she pushed through what appeared to be a very expensive and exclusive restaurant. She forced cooks, waiters, and managers out of her way. She headed straight for the back private dining rooms and wretched open each door until she found what she was looking for.

"Hey baby," Reno's voice called out to the group; it was difficult to decide who he was addressing. The turk had his feet resting on top of the table, his eyes bright, and Rude was beside him shoveling sticky rice into his mouth. The room was surprisingly crowed. Rufus was beside them talking in hushed tones to a large man Cloud recognized instantly as Angeal. He suddenly felt dizzy again, there were so many familiar faces.

"Guess we missed the memo," Yuffie muttered under her breath, "awesome party…be sure to come…"

"ShinRa," Tifa jutted one of her fingers out towards the middle of the table, earning the room's attention. One blonde eyebrow raised curiously at the interruption, "Where the hell is your experiment?"

Rufus grinned a sharp smile and even Cid shrunk back a little, "What are you talking about dear girl?" There was an emphasis on the term he used for Tifa, he looked from her to the others and finally rested his gaze on Cloud. It was a hungry stare as he assessed the soldier before him.

"Ah," Rufus's eyes took in the bandages that Cloud's loose shirt accidentally exposed.

_How the hell had that happened? I didn't have time to change_.

Cloud couldn't helping stealing a confused glance at his friends.

_Must have been back at the hospital._

"He hasn't shown up yet, I suppose he's getting the pup."

There was laughing around the room and Angeal downed a long sip of sake. The man across from him, previously hidden from view, shook his light brown hair. It was almost reddish in the sparkling light. Genesis. And he was wearing a magenta shirt..._ewww._

"You're welcome to wait here," Rufus continued.

He turned his attention away from them and back towards his guests.

They didn't have to linger for long before the two men they'd been waiting for stepped through the door.

"Hey fuck-ass-" Tifa stood up, but lost all resolve when she found herself face to face with Sephiroth himself. He looked down at her in amusement for a moment before continuing past to his place at the table beside Angeal and Genesis.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Cloud," the brunette whispered, close to tears, "I don't know what I was thinking. S-See you guys tomorrow?"

The three nodded in shock as Tifa ran from the room, there was more laughter again. Yuffie took another long look at the table before turning back to Cid and Cloud, "It's late guys…my mom's already going to be pissed at me for breaking curfew…"

"Don't worry about it," Cloud nodded. It hadn't been his idea to confront Sephiroth anyway; he was just glad his friends were beginning to have some sense. What could they really do against ShinRa…or Enix…or whatever they wanted to call these people?

Yuffie hugged him tightly and Cid offered to take her home before punching his friend softly in the forearm.

And suddenly Cloud found himself alone in the shark tank.

"I heard you did really well today," A warm tone surprised the blonde, causing him to jump back and thud against a solid chest. He turned to find Zack grinning back at him with a case of beer under his arm. The man was wearing a baggy pair of torn jean shorts and a black t-shirt that showed off his incredible build. He looked ridiculously good and ridiculously underage. Cloud looked back and saw that everyone was dressed so casual. Sephiroth was in a button down shirt and what looked like leather pants.

"Seph didn't complain about you once," Zack's eyes were sparkling as he opened the box and passed out the beer until it disappeared. He saved two and handed one to Cloud, "that's a big step for him you know."

The blonde found himself smiling simply because Zack was; the man had that effect him. He took the Kirin Ichiban even though he didn't drink because Zack gave it to him.

"Wow," Genesis leered across the table at Sephiroth as they sat beside them, "Is that true Sephy? Finally found someone worthy of you?"

"Hardly," the silver-haired man snorted. Cloud felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment when he caught Sephiroth staring at his shoulder; everyone's gaze followed.

"You did that to him?" Angeal took another swig of his drink, "Shit. You're a fucking bully"

Cloud couldn't help but tip the contents of the bottle down his throat and gulp. It stung, but warmed him up at the same time…making all this a little less real. Zack didn't seem amused. He stared at his best friend for a long moment before standing up.

"I'm going to go back to the apartment for awhile."

"Will you bring back some more sak-" Genesis started but was cut off buy the brunette's short retort of 'go buy your own'.

Cloud had just finished with his drink when Zack pulled him up, "Hey Spike, I wanna show you something back at my place…is that ok?"

There were snickers around the table, but the blonde hadn't noticed and Zack was thankful for it. He didn't need those morons confusing the kid.

"Hmn? Yeah," Cloud mumbled, grabbing Angeal's last unfinished beer. He took it with him despite the man's shocked expression. When the two left the restaurant, Zack tried to ignore the burning stare he received from Sephiroth.

* * *

Cloud couldn't get his vision to focus or sharpen. He'd been drinking to much; he should have remembered that he didn't handle alcohol well. This was ridiculous though, he'd only had to. Zack's warm, darkly tanned skin was all he could see…the man's mouth moving as he began to speak. His shaggy brown hair was falling against his face as he smiled at Cloud.

"Feeling alright Chocobo? You look like you're gonna blow chunks."

Cloud stumbled into the apartment flat Zack had led him too. It was a confusing place to be in, especially in his state. Parts of the place, like the kitchen , were impeccably clean, while the living room was trashed. Cloud watched Zack for a moment and noticed that the mess followed him.

"Yeah, me and Seph board together so…it's confusing …" The man was tugging his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Did you say you had something to show me?"

Cloud bit his bottom lip as he stood awkwardly in the hallway. He didn't want to be here. Not drunk and alone with this man. What had he been thinking?

But when the solider nodded, his face lit up. It was hard not to be filled up with that silly, happy feeling the man exuded.

"Well...it's kinda embarrassing now…I just really…," Zack had disappeared into what appeared to be his bedroom for a brief moment before returning with a large bundle wrapped in heavy cloth. He set it down on the coffee table between him and the blonde, "…wanted to give it to someone I thought could use it."

Cloud had no idea what it could be, he just stared down at it blankly while Zack gestured for him to look. His fingers trembled at the covering as he noticed a light blush stained the brunette's cheeks.

"Sephiroth gave it to me a couple years ago for practice," Zack babbled, filling up the quiet room, "I never thought I'd use it for anything. Turns out it made me really strong and I actually used it outside of the dojo a few times. I just thought you'd be needing one now… and sure, it's not extravagant or anything but it's a start, you can practice with it-I just didn't want it to go to waste-"

The blonde dropped to his knees as he took in the dull sheen of solid metal. He pulled the cloth completely away and found a very used and dented buster sword. It was the most glorious inanimate object he had ever seen. He tried to swallow the lump that was forcing it's way up his throat.

"You barely even know me Zack."

This caused the man to frown slightly, "I know you enough…you'll use it right?" The man crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive way. Mixed emotions flickered across his features as if he was remembering something. Cloud didn't want to see.

"I will. Thank you," he covered the metal again and made to stand, but Zack dropped to the ground beside him before he could move.

"I'm tired Spike," he reached across the table to grab at a cup filled with a mysterious liquid.

"I'm drunk I think," Cloud whispered. He was suddenly quite aware of Zack's strong calf muscle brushing against his thigh and the way his body tingled from it.

"I think I did that to you," Zack laughed. He was referring to the blonde being intoxicated, but the conversation was getting to confusing for Cloud to follow. The younger groaned as he swayed forward, his head hitting Zack's sharp shoulder.

"Hey," the brunette said softly, "are you alright?"

Against every instinct to push Cloud away and escape this situation, Zack pulled the other's face forward and tilted his chin up until their gazes met. He was surprised when he was met with a diluted, foggy blue iris instead of a bright and clear shade of the sky. He felt instantly like he was being pulled in every direction. His mind was screaming at him to drop Cloud, this was to close, more than what two men should be doing. But his body ached for a more, it remembered what it felt like to have Cloud's skin pressed against it. Yet his soul knew this was different, this one time.

Looking down into the blonde's face, Zack knew he couldn't stop what was coming. Maybe he didn't want to.

Gently, he pressed their lips together. It shocked him so much it almost hurt. It was like lightning struck through them the instant they became connected. Zack pulled back the moment it happened. Cloud was still leaning forward even through the brunette had let go of him completely. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be waiting patiently, maybe his liquid courage had finally kicked in.

_This isn't what I want, _Zack thought.

He stared at Cloud, trying to figure out what to do. When the blonde's started to lean away and open his eyes, Zack's heart leapt. He pulled the blonde's mouth back to his and gasped hungrily when it stung again. Every time their lips reconnected a little piece of Zack's protesting mind faded into the background. His body had gained the upper hand and was relishing in the control.

Zack braced the sides of Cloud's face and focused on kissing him. He moved his lips to the blonde's neck, his chin, and his nose.

_Strange…I've never liked nose before. _

He wasn't the same Zack though, not anymore. He never would have done this before. This wasn't the same as before in the club. They were alone…they weren't doing this for someone else. He didn't have that excuse to hide behind anymore. What exactly was wrong with liking boys anyway? Especially when they were like Cloud, whose eyelashes fluttered every time he touched him? It'd never been that way for Zack with anyone, definitely not a woman.

The soldier 1st class took Cloud by the fringes of his soft hair and pulled him into his lap. The taste of the blonde's breath was enchanting and cool as it swept between them. Zack's fingers eagerly pulled up on the fabric covering the younger's chest. He couldn't believe how desperately he wanted this, all of it. Cloud was making soft gasping noises and Zack could feel warmth begin to pool between his legs. He jumped when he felt Cloud tug at his belt and jeans. Not that he didn't want to but…he didn't exactly know what to do and…it wasn't like Cloud was really thinking . He didn't want to take advantage of the blonde. He distracted Cloud by biting his collar bone.

"hnn," Zack groaned, pulling at his own shirt. He discarded the offending article of clothing to the floor, feeling better that he was shirtless like the other. He couldn't help the way his pants began to tent and Cloud actually laughed when the man's erection rubbed against his ass. The movement made Zack hard.

Cloud's hands were smoothing over the dark hair at the base of Zack's neck and he was gasping softly. The brunette closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling…it wasn't like he hadn't done this before…well not exactly …similar. He'd had girlfriends and flings, he'd done this before. But it had never been like this. His heart was surging and he wanted to whisper sweet nothings against Cloud; they hadn't even shagged yet! He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to control himself.

_I have serious problems_

"Do you want this Zack?" Cloud's quiet voice pulled him out of his thoughts. The blonde looked uncertain and nervous, but his azure eyes had darkened long ago with lust.

"Yeah, Spike. I do."

Zack laid Cloud back against the apartment's carpeted floor and rested on his elbows above him. He couldn't hide the bright smile he felt spread across his face. Cloud returned it shyly and slid one of his legs between Zack's. The brunette pressed down, surprised by the offer. He tried not to cry out when Cloud kneed him softly encouraging him to move. Lust and need clouded Zack's mind, he couldn't help but rock against Cloud's slim thigh. He blushed horribly when he realized he was dry-humping the man's leg like a dog…or maybe a pup. Cloud was breathing heavily as he dug his nails into Zack's shoulders and tried to mimic his movements with his own hips.

Zack was gasping and moaning, close to his climax. His chest tightened and everything around him flickered in his vision except Cloud as he felt himself beginning to cum. Then the front door opened, slamming against the opposite wall. In a brief moment both he and Cloud scrambled to sit up and peer down the hall. Sephiroth was staring back at them leaning against the doorframe. He looked pissed.

**Cliff hanger? haha! Suckers! *cough* I'm sorry, I apologize for that**

**So then I have a dilemma…I've got a fair number of alerts from people who've never commented…that hurts guys! You're using me! But I don't want to be one of those morons whose like "5 comments or I won't post!" 'cause that's annoying and I don't want to be like that..**

**So how can I make commenting attractive? A poll?**

**Who would everyone rather see Cloud with? Zackary or Sephiroth?**

**Comment please!**

**~Owari**

**P.S. So if anyone's curious, the character of Genesis is based on a Japanese singer named Gackt…he's the most beautiful person ever and a great singer!**


End file.
